Twin for Me, Twin for You
by SakuyasLittleBird
Summary: Harhi's Cousin is back from America and causing havoc, again. But will her and Haru get more than they expected? HikaxHaru KaoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my second Fanfic to be posted. I wrote chapter one in school today, so go easy on me Thank you verreh much!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, if I did, Tamaki would be replaced with Nekozawa as the "King" and Renge would be kitty chow. I DO own Rara Fujioka though, so ask for permission to use her or I'll sic my kitteh on you.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Redhead**

Haruhi Fujioka walked into the Third Music Room reading a letter that her father had handed her on her way out the door that morning. It was from her cousin in America, telling her that she would be coming to Japan to attend Ouran as part of an international scholarship program. Her parents would be coming along so that they could house hunt for their upcoming move back to Japan.

Haruhi sighed as a familiar set of arms wrapped around her. Hikaru rested his chin on her shoulder with a grin as Kaoru looked at the letter still in her hand with evident interest. Fortunately, it was in English, so the Host Club couldn't read it. "Who's that from?' he asked as his older twin played with a strand of her hair.

"It's nothing. Oh, can you tell Kyoya sempai that I will not be able to attend club today due to family matters?" With that, the commoner of Ouran ducked under their arms and left.

_EeniemeenieminiemoecatchahostboybyhistoeifhehollersGOGOGO_

The next day, in the Third Music Room.

The Host Club members were doing their normal club routine. The twins were tormenting Tamaki by hanging all over Haruhi, who was trying to do her homework. Kyoya was scribbling in his Notebook of Doom on the other side of the room, and Hunny and Mori, as usual, were eating cake.

Haruhi was catching her breath by the door after having escaped from the game of "Tug-a-Haru" that had ensued as the door opened. The rest of the Members stopped what they were doing to greet the new customer, then they paused as they noticed that she definitely was not a normal customer.

She had long wavy amber red hair that reached to her butt, bright green eyes that popped out of her almost vampire pale skin. She wasn't in the correct uniform either, wearing a long black peasant skirt, some sort of heeled boot under them, a black v-neck T-shirt, and a leather collar with a sliver medallion on it.

In short, she was the scariest person the Host Club had ever seen, excluding Nekozawa.

She completely ignored the petrified hosts in favor of looking around the room, as if searching for someone. As she noticed Haruhi who had been behind the door when she entered, she let out a scream that almost sent the hosts running from the diminutive red head.

As she pounced on the confused Haruhi the others got an even bigger shock.

"Haru chan! I missed-ed you sooo much! I was so excited that I was going to see my Ha-chan again that I couldn't sleep," the girl squealed as she clung to Haruhi, who was so busy trying to stay upright that she couldn't answer.

Tamaki by now was so frantic that his 'daughter' was being accosted that he ran at them, intent on rescuing his 'daughter' from the 'fiend'. When he was almost within pouncing range, the girl stepped to the side, taking her 'captive' with her.

She looked down at the prostrate Tamaki at her feet, then back to Haruhi, who was sighing gratefully at being saved from the exuberant blonde. "So, Ha-chan, are these the rich bastards you told me about? Or is this your Harem?"

As Haruhi blushed and the twins looked indignant, Kyoya stepped forward, "May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

The strange redhead promptly released the 'Natural' type host and smiled brightly. "Oh! I guess I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Rara Fujioka, Haruhi's cousin, back from America!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

LB: Whoo! First Chapter up! I have to type up the other three I wrote so far now!

Haru: There's MORE!?

Hikaru: (wraps around Haru) Yep! Are you happy? We get to play with our toy longer now!

Hunny: (bounces in from side with Mori) Hey! LB, Haru! Want to eat cake with me?

LB: Cheesecake?

Hunny: Yup! And Ice-cream, strawberry, and Coffee cake!

LB: (drools) Yesss!! (Runs off to the cake)

Haruhi: Please R&R so that LB can continue to have an excuse to monopolize the good computer. Bye bye!


	2. The Invitation

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own OHSHC! (Breaks down sobbing as she cuddles a Mori plushy)

**

* * *

******

The Invitation

_Before:_

The strange redhead promptly released the 'Natural' type host and smiled brightly, Oh! I guess I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Rara Fujioka, Haruhi's cousin back from America!"

"WHAT!?"

_Now:_

The Host Club stared at the newly identified Rara, who had gone back to hugging her Ha-chan, who was now eyeing the door as if planning to run.

"You have a cousin and you never told us?!" Tamaki shrieked.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in Rara's hold as she tried to answer, "Well, you never asked, and she was in America, after all."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared an identical grin and slinked up behind Rara, who had let go of Haruhi, and wrapped themselves around her. "So you're our toy's cousin? Then why don't you look Japanese?"

She shrugged, unconcerned about their close proximity, "That's because I'm only half Japanese. My mother is half Irish and half Scottish."

Their eyebrows raised at the fact that she was only half-Japanese, Then they got a new surprise when she addressed them. "So you are Kaoru and Hikaru, correct?" she asked, naming them correctly on her first try. Then she turned to the rest of them, "The one with the glasses is Kyoya, the blond chibi is Hunny, the silent big dude is Mori, and the blonde twit is Tamaki." Smiling, she looked to Haruhi, "Am I right?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Duh, you're the one who helped me tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart anyway."

The twins watched her intently, both having the same thought going through their minds. Here was another person who could tell them apart and didn't fawn over them. While Hikaru was watching Haruhi, like he always did, Kaoru found himself watching Rara.

Rara was aware of his eyes on her as she ate cheesecake and talked with Hunny and Mori. When her cousin had asked for her help in telling the two apart she had told the brunette to look at the eyes first, then the way they moved. Kaoru's eyes were softer, less aggressive, but more intense than his brother's, and he moved more gracefully, like a hunting cat. Hikaru, on the other hand, had aggressive eyes like a bird of prey, and moved more rhythmically, like a primitive dance.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist, then tapped Haruhi on the shoulder, "Hey, Ha-chan, we need to go if we're going to get ready and get there on time."

Hunny looked up from his cake as they stood, "Where are you going?" he asked cutely.

Rara bounced excitedly as Haruhi collected her things, "We're going to go to my favorite club and meet up with some old friends of mine!"

Tamaki leapt up from his seat, excitement coming from every pore. "I have an idea! We, the Host Club, shall accompany Rara and Haruhi to their commoner club to see what it is like!" All of the hosts except for Kyoya and Mori started clapping their hands. "Haruhi! What kind of club is it?" Tamaki asked them.

Haruhi and Rara exchanged looks of bemusement, "What?"

"What kind of club is it? A crafting club? Cooking club? Young ladies knitting club?"

The redhead looked at him like he was a few boxes short of a factory, "It's a nightclub. You do know what that is, right?"

Tamaki almost shook from the force of wagging his metaphorical tail, he was so hyped, "Amazing! A Commoner nightclub? I never knew they existed! Is that where the Common people go to forget their sad, unprivileged lives?"

Kyoya sighed, resigned to being dragged to a nightclub for the sake of another one of Tamaki's "Common Person Experiences". He turned to Haruhi and Rara, his Notebook of Doom open and pen ready. "What type of clothes are needed and where are we going?"

"Normal clubbing clothes are good enough, it's pretty informal there, so you don't need to go overboard." Rara wrote down something on a scrap of paper, folded it, and handed it to the Shadow King. "This is the address, meet us there at 9."

Kyoya opened the folded paper, his eyebrows lifting for a second before nodding," I'll see to it that we're there at the appointed time and place."

Rara waved goodbye while dragging a hapless Haruhi out the door, "Alright, see ya there!"

* * *

**LB:** Well, I think that went well, don't you?

**Rara: **(Lying on the floor, tied up and gagged for eating all the cheesecake) Mmff, hmp, mmrph!

**LB: **Good.

**Haruhi**: (walks in, looks at Rara warily) Why is she tied up?

**Hikaru/Kaoru:** (walk up behind authoress) She ate all of the cheesecake.

**LB:** (breaks down crying again after being reminded that there's no more cheesecake) NUUUUU!!

**Haruhi:** O.O'' Okaaay. Well, please R&R so LB can continue to kick her family off the computer with impunity.


End file.
